Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional voice receiving device 100. The conventional voice receiving device 100 includes two microphones 111 and 112, a voice activity detector (VAD) 120 and a noise eliminator 130.
In the conventional voice receiving device 100, the microphone 111 is set to receive main voices, and the microphone 112 is set to receive non-main voices. The microphones 111 and 112 are respectively coupled to the VAD 120 and the noise eliminator 130. The VAD 120 receives voices through the microphones 111 and 112, and transports the voices received from the microphone 111 to the noise eliminator 130 through a voice transporting channel MT in form of voice signals. Meanwhile, the VAD 120 transports voice signals provided by the microphone 112 to the noise eliminator 130 through a noise transporting channel NT. The noise eliminator 130 eliminates noises of the voice signals transported by the voice transporting channel MT according to the voice signals transported by the noise transporting channel NT, so as to obtain clear voice signals.
However, in an actual application, the microphone 111 may not be able to receive the main voice signal. In a multi-people conference, the microphone used to receive the main voice signals is dynamically changed. Therefore, when the conventional voice receiving device 100 is used, a user has to adjust a position of the main microphone 111 from time to time in order to obtain clear voice signals, which inconvenient in utilization.